


two faced flower

by evileyesandthunderthighs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, erica and boyd feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evileyesandthunderthighs/pseuds/evileyesandthunderthighs





	two faced flower

The door to Derek’s loft burst open as Scott and Isaac carried a wolfed out Derek inside screaming and thrashing about. They dumped him unceremoniously on the couch and Stiles and Lydia followed behind them looking panicked. Peter stood before them all, morning espresso midway between his lips, and paused slightly lowering the cup and raising an eyebrow. “There was a plant!” Scott screamed as he rushed to the refrigerator to get water “A fucking demon plant!” Stiles added as him and Isaac tried to hold Derek down on the couch while his whole body convulsed as though each muscle had a mind of its own. Lydia, pragmatic as always, walked pointedly up to Peter, glared at him, an then handed him Stiles’ hoodie which she had used to carry a small purple and blue plant inside. “Fix it.” She said simply, and then left as though the chaos around her was nothing because she still couldn’t handle to be around Peter. Peter, who still stood holding his unfinished espresso in one hand and Stiles hoodie carefully wrapped around the plant in the other, sighed. He walked over to his desk as though he had all the time in the world, though Scott now tried to force feed Derek water as though that could help, and Stiles and Isaac tried to hold him down, Isaac nearly getting clawed in half in the process. Peter placed both the plant and the espresso down gently, and then pulled a small mason jar filled with a dark brown liquid from the top drawer of the desk. He gingerly unscrewed the top of the jar, then using the hoodie to avoid touching the plant itself, plucked a blue flower from the plant and dropped it into the chunky brown liquid. Peter walked over to Derek, looking bored, and grabbed his face in his spare hand, forcing Derek’s jaw open just enough to poor the concoction inside. Derek choked and spluttered, clawing at his neck as though he couldn’t breathe for a moment, forcing everyone to step back. Then, his taught muscles relaxed and he slumped into the couch unconscious and covered in sweat, claws and fangs retracting. “The two faced flower,” Peter said simply, “A strain of wolfs-bane. The purple half of the plant will emit a toxic poison that could kill a werewolf in a matter of minutes, the blue half the only cure. He’ll be fine, maybe delirious for a while.” Peter finished explaining, straitening his button up shirt, then walking over to his desk only to find his espresso had gone cold and grimacing.   
After half an hour and no good or bad signs from Derek, though he appeared to be in a terrible nightmare no one could wake him up from, Scott and Isaac decided they would be more useful scanning the forest for more of the Two Faced Flower, making sure there weren’t any more of the plant in the area. Peter had disappeared to the darker corners of the loft, though Stiles was unsure if he actually had his own room in the place. Stiles sat on the chair next to Derek, who still lay on the couch sweating and breathing heavily. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw set in a hard line that spoke of pain. Stiles had tried earlier to wake him up to no avail, and though Peter had assured him Derek would be fine Stiles was having trouble just leaving him there alone. Eventually, Derek’s eyelashes fluttered open and shut, and Stiles leaned in wondering of he was finally waking up. “Derek?” he said quietly, unsure of what sort of mental state the Alpha was in and not wanting to get his head bitten off. Derek murmured something incoherent, squirming in his sleep, and Stiles leaned further in “What was that? What do you need Derek? You’re okay, everything’s okay.” Stiles had never found himself to be good at comforting people. “Erica… Boyd… Where are they?” Derek said, voice rough and strained. “Wh- What?” Stiles asked, confused. Was Derek sleep talking? “Erica and Boyd… Where are they?” Derek repeated, eyes flickering open again to reveal clouded and sleepy eyes. “Derek… Don’t you remember?” Stiles began, unsure of what the current delirious Derek did or didn’t know and how to go about this. Derek stared up at him with eyes that, in Derek’s dreams, were probably seeing someone and something else. “They’re gone…” Stiles trailed off, not knowing how to continue. “Gone? Where? Where did they go?” Derek asked, looking confused, bleary eyes staring up at Stiles and needing an answer. “They… left. They moved away, don’t you remember Derek?” Stiles said, because dammit Derek needed five minutes to believe that they were in a universe where some of the people he cared for were still alive. “They got sick of all the death and danger in this town, so they moved away. They went to the same college, and shared this tiny one bedroom apartment and they were poor but so happy.” Stiles continued, “Boyd got a degree in physical therapy, and Erica started teaching self defense classes and they started to do pretty well for themselves. And then they got married, and it rained on their wedding day but they didn’t care because they were so happy and Erica looked pretty in her wedding dress anyway. They made lots of friends and had a son and they named him after their alpha, because you were the reason why they got to know one another in the first place Derek,” Stiles said, words starting to rush out and eyes beginning to water s he told the story of Boyd and Erica’s lives. Of the lives they should have had. “And they never came back, but they always sent Christmas cards and you could always feel them in your heart no matter how far away they were or how many years passed.” Stiles finished, wiping tears away, as Derek, still half asleep and delirious, let out this small, sad, smile saying “Yeah”. Stiles wasn’t even sure how much of that Derek understood or believed, but he felt as though it must have worked because Derek closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep with the smallest smile on his face. After that, Derek slept peacefully, and Stiles felt as though it would be okay if he left. Meanwhile Peter stood and watched carefully from another part of the room unnoticed.


End file.
